Harry Potter and the Preludes of Destiny
by Pwn Master Paladin
Summary: A series of previews of upcoming stories that I have planned for the Harry Potter universe. Many are crossover, and will be listed in the author notes what is being crossed.
1. Prelude One: The Path of the Keyblade

**A/N: Hello all. No, I have not started a new story, rather, I am taking a route I have seen others use, to get some of the plot ideas running around in my head onto paper. This is a "sneak preview" of some stories I have planned for the Potter-verse, which is among my favorite sets to play in. Each chapter is another fic that I have planned, and will also be a way for people to preview a fic before reading and deciding they don't like it. All need beta's, so if you are interested, send a message.**

**All of these are future plans, not sure when any will be put into actual fic form yet, except for one. This chapter is a preview to what I hope will be my greatest work, a Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts Multiverse Crossover. Try to figure out the worlds from the scenes.**

**DISCLAIMER: This shall apply to all Preludes, in case I forget in later chapters. I make no claims of ownership on Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, or any other copyrighted material present in these Preludes. They are all the property of their respective owners, who have graciously allowed me to play in their sandboxes. Only the plots and some items/spells are mine, and may be used by anyone, as long as proper credit is given to me.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Prelude One: Harry Potter and the Path of the Keyblade.

**_When Darkness lies across the land…_**

Voldemort raised his arms, as if lifting a heavy weight, and from the ground different creatures emerged. By far the most numerous were the small black ones, with yellow eyes. Some had armor, some did not. Floating balls of darkness, beings that flew carrying swords of cold fire and hundreds more. All answered the call of their master. Voldemort smiled at his new minions, and then turned back to Bellatrix. "Come my dear, we must make haste. Already I can feel the darkness seeking out and destroying different worlds across the universe."

**_Alliances forged across worlds, both Evil…_**

Harry hid in the corner, despite this being a vision from the link with Voldemort. Whether he was actually there or not, he did not want to take the chance of his presence being known. Voldemort sat at the head of a table, figures spread out around, with Bellatrix to his right. "You are all here, because you have answered the call of Darkness. I can give you power, glory, whatever you desire…IF you swear your allegiance to me." He turned to the left, where a man in a red business suit was sitting. "What say you Giovanni?"

"You give me what I want, and I will capture my home for you, as long as I am allowed to rule it."

"That is a fair deal, quite surprising coming from the leader of Team Rocket."

"It's obvious that you are stronger than me. I will be content with what I can get, at least until I get stronger."

"Once again, you surprise me with honesty. I know very well you want my power. Who knows, perhaps one day you will get what you seek." Voldemort turned to the next in line, a monstrosity, seemingly a half-man, half bug hybrid; it was not this that caused Harry's reaction, but rather the look of evil in his eye. The creature faced Voldemort, before speaking.

"I want to destroy my enemies. They attempted to keep me from being completed, and almost succeeded. I want revenge. Allow it and I will follow you."

"Very well Cell. Do to your enemies what you will. What about you, Plasmius?"

A ghostly figure sat upon the next chair. His skin was a pale blue, hair dark black. He smiled, his teeth resembling that of a vampires. His cape blew in a non-existent wind, and his eyes glowed a color red to rival the Dark Lord's. "It seems as if I have no choice if I want to live. I may be half-ghost, but I would like to keep the other half alive as long as possible. Allow me the same as Cell and my allegiance is yours."

"It is yours."

Next in line was a man in an interesting suit. It seemed like some sort of armor, and he had a black gun, unlike anything Harry had ever seen before, on his side. "Well, Voldemort, it's obvious that you are stronger than I currently am, so sure, I'll join this merry-little band of evil, but I want my _brother_," and Harry knew that from the way he spat it out, he hated his brother, "dead, and the rest of that world destroyed, left for myself and myself alone, to do with as I see fit."

"Agreed Knives. Make your plans, and to help in your quest, I have a special gift for you, one which will give you some followers who are absolutely…_Gung-Ho._" With that, Voldemort turned to the next in line.

"Let me kill the Bat, and Gotham is yours." This man was perhaps the strangest of them all. Skin as pale as Voldemort's had been, he dressed in a purple and green business suit. A green flower adorned his chest, and he seemed just as dangerous as the creature Cell had been. No humanity left in his being, nothing but a sheer murderous intent.

"I think that living forever as ruler of the world is a very good incentive. Give me what I need in order to let my children live, and my allegiance is yours." This came from the next man in line. His skin was pale as well, but it looked as it was from lack of sunlight. His hair was slick, and his teeth were truly fangs. Harry knew that this was a vampire, without a shadow of a doubt.

"Thank you indeed Lord Dracula." Harry gasped to himself. The legendary Lord of all vampires had allied himself with Voldemort. Harry had learned of the legend of Dracula from Remus in third year, but it was supposed to be just that, a legend. Perhaps it was not so much that Dracula did not exist, as that he did not exist on Harry's world. "I shall provide the magic and equipment necessary as soon as possible. Tell Bellatrix here what you need and it shall be yours."

"You know my answer Lord Voldemort. I want the imposter dead, and his companion mine to do with as I see fit. That and the world under my thumb." Harry did not know how to describe the thing in front of him. He looked like a man, but he also looked like a monkey. He had a tail, and his fists were covered in fur, along with his feet, which seemed to be just as effective as his hands.

"It shall be as you ask Lord Fiske. And you Captain?"

"Ye brought me back…and gave me all the advantages of the curse, without its negatives. Give me the Pearl, and allow it to travel from world to world, looting to my content, and I'll sail under ye flag." The man who wasin the spotlight nowseemed normal, but was dressed up as a pirate. Looks can be deceiving however, as Harry learned when the moonlight struck his body. The man's skin melted off his bones, revealing him to be a skeleton and nothing more.

"The ship shall be yours Captain Barbossa. Once we have found it and taken control of it I will cast a spell allowing it to move from world to world."

"You're too kind, milord."

"What of you, Anubis?"

"You kept me from passing into the Shadows, Lord Voldemort. I nearly was there, so therefore I owe you a life debt. As a sorcerer, I am bound to fulfill it. I ask that you grant me the same privilege of destroying my enemies, and then I will be yours to command."

"And you, my lady?"

"What do you have to offer me? You have already consumed my world, and placed it under your rule."

"I offer you the chance to destroy the ones that killed your brother, and a world of your choosing, to rule over under me. Perhaps Anubis' since he is now bound to serve me."

"I want that boy at my feet, with his spirit broken before I kill him."

"A lady after my own heart. It shall be as you ask, Maia." He turned to Bellatrix, who merely nodded. She had served him before when he was a mere mortal. Now she would until she died. "Very well. We are all bound together. Welcome to my circle."

_**And Good…**_

"Again!" Link jumped towards Harry, slashing downwards with the Master Sword. Harry raised the Keyblade, moving to dodge out of the way, until he felt the press of the Deity's Helix on his side. "Had I been an enemy, you would be dead, or seriously injured right now."

"I know that." Harry ground out. Weeks of training, waiting on Kiara to repair the Blue Eyes White Jet, and he was still able to be beaten by the Hero of Time. Admittedly, he was being harsh on himself, but with Hermione's life in the balance, he could not afford to slack off. "Once more, please."

"Very well." Link backed up, and this time unleashed a Master Spin, sending magic energy at Harry. The Keyblade Master jumped above the ring of red fire, and swung his weapon into the path of the blue shot coming from the Helix blade.

From the sidelines, Yugi and Jak watched as he put his all into the fight. Yugi turned to his friend. "He's getting better. Link didn't need to use both swords last week."

"Yeah, but it's still not enough to win."

Yugi sighed, and turned back to the training session. He had to admit, Jak was right…

_**Determine the fate of all worlds, the fate of Kingdom Hearts.**_

Harry cried out as he felt the heart of this world start to collapse, sensing the end. He pulled the Keyblade, and pointed it at the Keyhole, uttering one word that somehow filtered across the battle. "No…"

_**Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Keyblade Master…**_

"We end this now, Voldemort." Harry called on the Keyblade, sensing the reassuring weight of the weapon in his hand.

"Given up on calling me Tom?" The figure of Voldemort spoke from the high-table, sitting in the center chair. "I would have thought you would try to infuriate me with that…mortal name."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle died a long time ago. His body just has to join his spirit." With that, Harry attacked, charging the Keyblade with Light energy…

**_Yugi Moto, the King of Games, Pharaoh of the Cards…_**

"I won't let you hurt any more innocent people!" Yami yelled out, laying the Dark Magician on his Duel Disk, summoning him through the power of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Do your best, Pharaoh, you won't be able to stop me again!" Anubis summoned one of his sphinx monsters, along with a swarm of Shadows…

_**Jak, Master of Eco, the Balance Sage…**_

"Your monsters have tried again and again to kill me and my friends. Your twisted mind has caused enough trouble Maia. Let's see what the last Dark Sage can do against me!" Jak focused on combining the Dark and Light Eco, transforming into Gray. A demon wing on his right, and angels on his left. He was, in this form, able to use any eco he needed.

Maia backed off, slightly afraid of this thing before her, until her desire for revenge set in, and the last vestiges of sanity left her forever. With a roar of rage, she used he mastery of Dark Eco to transform into her Dark self, before calling Lurkers and Heartless to her side…

_**Join forces to battle Lord Voldemort and the Heartless in…**_

A clash of metal, and suddnely, the barrier was down. Yugi and Jak rushed to aid Harry in his fight, allowing him a few moments rest as Voldemort found himself being pummeled by Eco and Monster attacks. Harry, bleeding and bruised, focused his energy on the Keyblade, willing it to work. The tip began to glow, a soft white light that gradully expanded, even as Harry felt his energy slip away...

_**Harry Potter and the Path of the Keyblade.**_

_**Coming soon.**_


	2. Prelude Two: The Chains of Freedom

**A/N: Wow, I honestly didn't expect any reviews for these things, let alone for it to be put in a C2 or on alerts, but thanks to all that did that! Onwards, to the next prelude!**

**This will be my first HBP compliant story, and a non-crossover. It was inspired by TakatoRikku, an author here at FFn, and a one-shot that he wrote, called "Chains of Freedom." In honor of that, I would like to present to you the second Prelude.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Prelude Two: Harry Potter and the Chains of Freedom

_**A shattered soul rest across the world…**_

"Can we just hurry up and find that horcrux?" Hermione whispered shrilly. "This place gives me the creeps!"

"You said that about the last cave we were at Hermione," Ron grinned. "And let's not forget you said that when we were near that volcano, or that bog, or that -"

"Yes, I get the point Ronald!" Hermione huffed. "It figures Voldemort would hide his horcruxes in the most anti-human places!"

"No kidding," Harry agreed, navigating through the mess on the floor. He narrowly dodged a falling stalactite as Hermione screeched. "Whoa, that was close. Come on, this way!"

Harry and his friends had received a tip from Mundungus that Voldemort had hidden something of great value in Mt. Fuji. After checking back on some of their Tom Riddle history notes, they found out that Tom had originally came to Japan to learn about casting dark paper charms. These 'charms' would have an evil curse embodied in their magical parchment, and when sent to the victim, would kill them or worse when opened.

After a month of nosing and interrogations, Harry finally got his answer from one of the Japanese charm monks. Why such evil men were called monks, he had no idea. And so, he and his best friends had climbed the huge mountain to the exact spot where the monk had (truthfully) said where the cave entrance was.

"Helga's cup better be here," Ron muttered as he blasted another large spider away. "Or Tom's going to be getting one heck of a beating when we get back to England!"

"Quiet Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Harry, did you find it?"

"I think so, yeah," Harry called back from his spot on a small alcove. "It looks like the cup, but it could be fake like the necklace." He unconsciously rubbed the fake necklace around his neck.

"Hold on, let me check for curses," Hermione panted as she climbed up to Harry's spot. Ron stayed down near the ground, keeping an eye out for trouble. Hermione swiftly ran her wand over the cup multiple times, muttering detection and scrying spells.

"Looks clean to me!" she said with satisfaction. "Pick it up Harry!"

"Will do," he said, picking the cup up in one hand. That was when it all started going bad.

Hermione, in all her brilliance decided to scan only the cup for jinxes and curses. A good idea, yes, but she really should have checked the stone the cup was standing on as well. Seeing that she didn't, it triggered a trap. Harry was suddenly gripped by the arms by dozens of glowing white tentacles and they held him tight. Hermione shrieked as she was thrown bodily off the alcove and into Ron's arms, who caught her just in time.

_**A gift, unexpectedly given…**_

Harry's arm was completely eviscerated, right down to the bone and the chain still wound around his entire forearm and halfway up his bicep, embedded into the bones as well. Harry was bleeding freely from both arms and was swaying dangerously.

"I'm fine," Harry said, blinking several times to clear the fog out of his vision.

"You most certainly are not!" Hermione scolded. "We're taking you to a hospital, now!"

"Yeah mate, here, let me carry you," Ron offered, holding out his arms.

Instead of letting Ron pick him up, Harry pushed Hermione away gently and stood off of front of them a bit. Seeing the looks on their faces, he said, "I'm fine, really. I've… never felt better actually."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Hermione said worriedly. Had the tentacles done something to him?"

"I feel… complete somehow, if I could explain it like that," Harry said, lifting his arms up and feeling barely any pain at all. "Kind of like when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, instead he left me the gift of Parselspeech and darkness… The same happened with this trap, I think."

"You _think_?" Hermione scoffed.

Harry grunted hard and clenched his fists, bringing his arms up. To Hermione and Ron's shock, the chains started to twitch. Moments later, they rose into the air and began to glow. Not long after that, they turned back into their glowing white tentacle forms and then they receded into Harry's arms. Harry's arms shone a brilliant white before dying down to reveal perfectly healed flesh and skin.

"What – what just happened?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Wicked!" was all Ron said.

Harry looked at his arms curiously and then grinned quite dangerously. "Thank you Tom," he said after a short moment.

He flexed his left arm and threw it out forward. A bright white tentacle shot out over fifty yards and wrapped around a stalagmite. Harry gripped the tentacle with his fist and it changed into a chain. With an almost effortless tug, the chain ripped the stalagmite off of the ground and then constricted the pointy stone, crushing it into powder.

Thank you indeed.

_**Will aid the one with the power he knows not.**_

Harry dodged under the light of the Killing Curse, and turned towards Bellatrix. "This has gone on long enough!" Harry flipped his arms out, and a mass of tentacles spread from his arms, surrounding the now shocked Death Eater.

"What magic is this!"

"You should thank your half-blood bastard of a Lord, Lestrange. This is all thanks to HIM!" Harry concentrated, and the whips turned into chains. Slowly, ever so slowly, he tightened the grip they had on her body.

She gasped as her air was slowly cut off, her body being crushed by the chains. "You…d-don't know…w-what…you're talking…a-about." She gasped out, then screamed as her arm, and the wand in her hand, were broken from the pressure.

"Oh but I do. Tom Marvolo Riddle, born to Merope Gaunt, last Heir of Slytherin, and the Muggle man Tom Riddle she had kept under a love-potion. A half-blood, just like me." With his wand, he wrote out TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, and then with a few flicks, changed it to read I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"But that's not all, Death Eater. Your master has given me a few things in this life. One such gift were these chains, which I got from destroying a Horcrux. Another was from his attack on me when I was a baby, the gift of Parseltounge. _Serpensortia!"_ A large, and extremely deadly, Boa Constrictor appeared and looked towards Harry.

-A_ttack the one who is hiding behind the door- _Harry jerked his head to the area he sensed Wormtail was hiding, enjoying the sound of the squeaks he made as he ran from the snake in his rat form. Unfortunately, for him, Harry had conjured a hungry snake.

"you…don't have the…strength…to kill me Potter." Bellatrix choked out one last breath as her other arm was also broken.

"Once again you underestimate me Bellatrix. You see, Tom actually left me with one more gift. The Darkness in my soul."

She gasped as she looked in his eyes, now a pale white like his whips. "Wh...Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to know Bellatrix. I want you to know that your life has been a lie, that you have been following someone you consider an inferior. I want it to follow you for the rest of eternity." With that, Harry tightened the chains…

_**But will he control the Darkness, or will it control him…**_

"Harry, stop!" Hermione yelled. Harry ignored her, pressing on as he felt his goal was in reach. He fired curse after curse with one hand, while he used his chains to beat and bludgeon the one man he hated more than Voldemort.

"You tortured me for six years you bastard. You are going to feel every ounce of pain that you have caused me, and you will repay it." A sharp crack, and a trail of red began to dribble out of the cut he had made.

"In blood."

_**Harry Potter in…**_

_**Harry Potter and the Chains of Freedom.**_

_**Coming Soon.**_


	3. Prelude Three: The God's Mask

**A/N: Thanks once again to all that review and put me on alerts, it really makes my day, especially considering this is just a preview of things to come situation. This Prelude is another crossover, one which I have only seen done once before by Marcus S. Lazarus. A Harry Potter/The Mask crossover.**

**Having seen the Jim Carrey movie "The Mask" is not required, as things will be explained throughout the story, but there will be a LOT of insider jokes for those that have. This will be a AU six year fic, starting a few weeks after Order of the Phoenix.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Prelude Three: Harry Potter and the God's Mask

_**Each person has a hidden side…**_

Harry had just opened his present from Tonks, a dragon-hide wand holster that would prevent his wand from being summoned while it was in, and allowed for an easy draw with a flick of his wrist. He was about to thank Tonks, when the door opened, revealing the form of Severus Snape.

"Headmaster, I have been looking for you. I needed to give you these reports…"

"Surely Severus, you can wait for a few hours. I am heartily enjoying Harry's party." Indeed, the Headmaster seemed as if he was having fun. A Weasley Party Hat, AKA the Butterbeer Cap, was strapped to his head, the red color clashing brilliantly with his neon orange robes. Exactly like one of the Muggle beer helmets, this was enchanted to never need to be refilled, as it drew from a special keg filled with the drinkers beverage of choice.. "Perhaps you should join us."

"No thank you, I don't particularly see the need to inflate Potter's head even more by stopping everything to go to his party."

Years of taunts, the recent death of his Godfather that had been driven home by his absence here, all crashed down on Harry, and he had, finally, had enough. Using his new holster, he flicked his wand and had it pointing at Snape in under three seconds. "Get…Out…Of…My…House."

"Once again you display your arrogance by pulling your wand on me. Show respect to your betters, Potter!"

"You know, _Snivellus_, your right, I should." He turned his head slightly so that he could see Dumbledore. "Sorry sir, but your going to have to wait on those reports." He turned back to Snape, a smirk on his face. "Happy now?"

"Even at your own party you continue to draw attention to yourself. You're just like that pitiful excuse of a human, your father. You love this attention, being the center of the day, thinking that the world revolves around you. Your acting just like a certain _mutt_ that we used to kn-."

That insult was the last words he got out, as Harry snapped. "_Silencio!" _Snape was cut of in mid rant, glaring at Harry. "Dobby! I need your help!" With a pop, the eccentric house-elf was there.

"You called, Master Harry Potter Sir?"

"We have an uninvited guest. Make sure he leaves. If he even breathes in a way that makes you think he will try to resist, feel free to use any force needed."

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir." Dobby snapped his fingers, and Snape was forcibly pushed from the room. Harry went back to his party, and attempted to enjoy it. But in his mind, a seed of doubt had been planted. Wasn't Snape right, in a way? He _had _enjoyed the party, and being the center of attention from his friends. Didn't that make Snape _right?_

_**An ancient mask, from a time long gone…**_

Binns went on in his usual monotone, but Harry had too many Pepper-Up potions running through him to fall asleep. So, he wrote down his own notes, receiving an approving look from Hermione.

"The Gods and Goddesses of mythology were not in fact, mythical. However, the were not immortals either. What they were, was the final remnants of the sorcerers. Witches and Wizards so powerful in a certain field of magic, that they did not require wands to cast spells with. Zeus was a master of weather magic, and enjoyed making what we would call fireworks from the lightning. Eris, the Goddess of Chaos and Discord was a master of pranks and trickery, as was Loki, her Norse counter-part. They could use transfiguration, charms, any number of different spells to prank the other sorcerers."

Harry thought that these two sounded like the gods' version of Fred and George. He shook himself out of his musings, actually interested for once. "Along with these figures, come the lands they inhabited. Mount Olympus, Atlantis, these mythical cities and places were, in fact, wizarding settlements, such as Hogsmeade, that were hidden from Muggles. Although none inhabit them now, many artifacts and symbols have been found of the ancient sorcerers in the different homes and temples. But one that has evaded all that search for it, is the Mask of Loki.

"This Mask was created when Loki pranked the head of his group, Odin. Unfortunately for him, things did not go as planned, and Odin was nearly killed. In punishment, Odin and the others bound Loki's powers into a mask, one that could only activate at night. The mask would leave the wearer with a distinctive face, so anyone that saw it would know that they were about to be pranked, and could plan accordingly. Eventually, Loki was given his powers back, but he decided to keep the mask and leave his powers in it when he died. The perfect way to ensure that his legacy lived on."

_**Will help Harry Potter release his…**_

Harry held the strange mask he had found in the Black Vault up, wondering how it would stay on, without straps or any other method of securing it. Then, he smacked himself in the head, reminding himself that it probably had a sticking charm on it. He raised the mask o his face, feeling compelled to try it on. No sooner had his nose touched the back of the mask, when it began to stretch and change, covering his face as he felt the first strings of panic arise.

A whirlwind surrounded Harry, twisting and turning, pulling books and pictures from the desk, disturbing everything in the room. When it stopped, Harry had changed. His robes and baggy clothes now gone, he was instead dressed in black jeans, with a white t-shirt with a strange symbol on the front, one that resembled the happy face of the drama masks, but in a black that matched his jeans, and the black leather jacket he wore over the shirt. Atop his head sat the same raven black hair, but it was slightly off, almost as if it was plastic.

His face was the true change, however. Gone were the glasses, the scar, and his normal skin color. Instead, it was now a green that would rival Dumbledore's favorite robes, and his eyes seemed to shine out an even fiercer emerald without the glasses to hinder them. Harry turned to face himself in the mirror, and took in his new appearance. He smiled, and said in a voice much unlike his own.

"Somebody STOP ME!"

_**Destiny just had a monkey wrench thrown in its plans.**_

"…but if you want to be the man…" Harry spun in a circle, and his appearance changed in mid spin. Now he was dressed in robes made of blue and silver, yet they were not the robes wizards wore. These were longer, more ceremonial looking, and said across the back 'Nature Boy'. He was also more muscled, and had different hair. He spoke, now in a different accent. "you gotta BEAT…the man."

Malfoy cursed, both literally and with a spell, at Harry and began firing hex after hex. Harry dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and…dodged, avoiding every hit, except for the last one. He let that one spin him around, before grinning at Malfoy andletting out a loud "WOOOOOOOOO!" Then hemoved up to be standing next to Malfoy in a split-second, chopping him across the chest and knocking him down.

He spun again, changing shape once more into another muscled figure. This time it was a larger looking man, with a red boa across his shoulders, and a pair of shades hiding his eyes. A bright yellow shirt, with the word 'Hulkamania' written in red, jagged letters replaced the robe. "Now let me ask you something brother. Watchya gonna do, when the Hulkster runs wild on YOU?" With that, Harry seemed to bounce of the wall as if they were elastic and dropped his leg right across Malfoy's throat.

Leaving him gasping on the floor, Harry grabbed Malfoy's dropped wand, and changed one more time. He now didn't have any hair on his head,and worea black shirt that said 'Austin 3:16', blue-jean shorts, and two knee braces. "And that's the bottom line, cause Stone Cold said so." With that, Harry snapped the wand in two, while at the same time pulling on thepower of the mask to draw the magic out of Malfoy, leaving him nothing more than a Squib...

_**Harry Potter in…**_

_**Harry Potter and the God's Mask**_

_**Coming Soon.**_


	4. Prelude Four: The Duelist Soul

**A/N: Yes I know, you all want me to work on my other stories. I am trying, right now I am about to send them off to my beta's, so expect some more updates within a week. Right now I have two stories without betas, namely, Preludes of Destiny, which isn't really a story, and my Pokemon Fire Strike stories, which I beta myself. Anyway, onto the Prelude!**

**This is another crossover, specifically, a Harry Potter/YuGiOh! Now, I have seen these done before, but this is something I think is KINDA original. At least, I never have seen one like it. Anybody that has, please tell me. This is an AU Year Six, and the prophecy in the first section of the Prelude is from OotP, obviously, so no suing **

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Prelude Four: Harry Potter and the Duelist Soul

**_There comes a time when every destiny must be realized…_**

Harry pulled another card out, not really seeing it, but instead, hearing the prophecy running in his head.

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the dark lord does not…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

**_No matter what side of the world one of those destinies started on..._**

Yugi awoke, not in his bed, but floating on top of it. "Whoa!" With a tumble, he crashed onto the floor. "What was that?"

"I think I know Yugi."

"Huh?" Yugi turned towards his door to find an old man in green overalls with gray hair staring at him. "Grandpa?"

"I think your powers are awakening…"

_**A power that was sealed by seven powerful items...**_

A pale, snake-like man with red eyes walked into a chamber. Egyptian hieroglyphs covered everything, including a large sarcophagus. "At last…the chamber of shadows. I finally found it! The Second War of Voldemort shall begin soon. And now, nothing can stand in my way!" Voldemort stepped up the coffin, only to be forcefully thrown back. "What magic is this!"

A disembodied voice filled the chamber. "Only one who wields the seven Millennium Items may open the Chamber. Be gone from this place!" With a burst of magic, Voldemort found himself outside of the pyramid, his body still glowing from the banishment curse on the tomb,

"My Lord?"

Voldemort turned back towards the group surrounding him. "Lucius…Wasn't it you who told me I would be able to find the power I needed in this tomb?"

Malfoy nodded his head, thinking that the glow meant that Voldemort had indeed found the power. "Yes my lord."

"_CRUCIO!"_

The proud smirk dissolved into a face screaming in pain as the curse took effect. "Apparently you left out the fact I needed these…Millennium Items." Voldemort kept the curse on for a few more seconds, and then lifted it, not wishing to force his primary means of funding into madness. "I offer you one last chance. Found out what these items are, and who has them. I want them all, you understand? ALL of them."

"Y-yes, my lord."

"Be warned, Lucius, this is you're last chance. You failed me once by falling to Potter and his little group in the Ministry, and now this incident. Be grateful that you served me well in the first war, for if you fail me a third time, and I will not be so lenient."

**_Will bring two chosen ones together…_**

"So his magic has finally shown up?" Dumbledore stared at his old friend Solomon. "I was wondering if it ever would."

"Yes, when he came to me he showed signs of accidental magic, but then when he put the Millennium Puzzle together, they stopped. A few nights ago they showed up again. Yami thinks that…"

"Pardon me, but who is Yami?"

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. That's the name of the Spirit of the Puzzle, who was apparently an Egyptian Pharaoh. Anyway, he believes that until his own powers were restored after the battle with Dartz, he was unknowingly using Yugi's magic."

"Ah, and even after his own core was reestablished and merged with Yugi's, he had no corporeal body, so any magic was attributed to him, rather than to Yugi."

"That's what I thought too. There is a good side to this, however."

"Oh?"

"With Yami's knowledge, he could probably take his OWL Tests and get an O or EE on them all, despite Yami's knowledge being over 5000 years old."

"Yes…Solomon my old friend, you may have just given me an idea."

"This isn't another of you're schemes, is it Albus?"

"My friend, I will have you know I do not have any idea what you are talking about. But that is beside the point. Have Yugi take the OWLs, and if he does a satisfactory job on them, he will start his sixth year. I have a feeling that he and another student of mine will get along very well, as he has recently taking an interest in Duel Monsters as well."

_**Yugi Moto, the King of Games…**_

"So, joining Voldemort now? I thought that the rest of humanity was so small when compared to you that you didn't want to work with anyone."

"You showed me the error of my ways Pharaoh. In order to get what I want, I need to work with others…for now at least. Now I play the card, The Seal of the Orichalcos!"

"You're still using that same card. Did you learn nothing from our last duel?"

"I did indeed Pharaoh, but you're not going to find out what until it is too late!"

_**Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived…**_

"You think you can beat me in this game Potter? I have the power of the shadows at my command!"

"Not yet you don't! You still need Yugi's Puzzle, and to get to him, you have to beat me."

"Fine. Let the Duel begin."

"You might have the power of the shadows, Tommy-boy, but I have something you could never hope to get."

"What could you have that I would want Potter?"

"Training from the King of Games himself!" With that, Harry activated his duel disk, remembering to thank Hermione for finding a way to channel magic into it to use as a power-source…

_**Join forces in…**_

"You ready for this Harry?"

"That was the same thing I was about to ask you Yugi."

"Well then…guess there's only one thing left to say."

"Yep."

They both activated their duel disks and drew their cards. Together they looked up and shouted out, "LET"S DUEL!"

_**Harry Potter and the Duelist Soul**_

_**Coming Soon.**_


	5. Prelude Five: The Black Phoenix

**A/N: Another Prelude. This time, I took an idea of something I have found slightly interesting. In some fics, especially in the Harry Potter genre, you have the main characters suddenly having an EXPLOSION of power. Some of these fics warn you about this, including the Super!Harry warning. Often times though, Harry gets an unexplainable power boost with no warning.**

**This time, I wanted to make a fic that had an explanation, no matter that it is a little far-fetched, for his power boost. So, in honor of that, I present my first Super!Harry fic, an AU Year six. **

**In case you can't tell, I very rarely write a story that follows HBP, but I will on occasion. The same with writing Year Five stories, but once again, I have a plan to do one.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Prelude Five: Harry Potter and the Black-Phoenix

_**Harry Potter has always been pushed around like a chess piece…**_

'Stupid old man, leaving me here where I'm hated. This place is hell on earth.' Harry bitterly threw a clump of weeds where he suspected that his minder was sitting. A muffled curse told him his aim was accurate. "Having fun?"

"Well I was, until I got hit in the head with a pile of dirt."

Harry turned around, surprised someone had answered him. "Tonks?"

"Wotcher Harry."

"So, the old man say I could actually talk to the outside world now?"

"Not really. I don't know what he was thinking, but you need someone to talk to. You can't lose someone as close to you as Sirius and then not have anyone to talk to about it. Hermione sent a letter as well."

_**A friend will help him to become the player, instead of the piece… **_

Harry was outside again today, actually glad when he noticed that Tonks was his guard again when she pulled down the hood of her invisibility cloak before putting back up. "Hey Tonks. More mail from Hermione?"

"Yep, and Ginny, Remus, and Moody to."

"Thanks Tonks. What about Ron?"

"He…" Whatever Tonks was about to say was cut off by Harry's penetrating look. She sighed, then looked around to make sure no Muggles were watching before taking off her cloak. She and Harry wnet into the park and sat on a bench, before she answered. "He was too busy training."

"Training?"

"Dumbledore has him training to help the Order. He offered it to Hermione and Ginny, but the two of them declined, saying it wasn't right without you there. Ever since then Ron has become an arrogant asshole."

"…I don't want to admit it, but I can see it." He looked up at Tonks again, and then noticed something. "Tonks? What happened to your eyes?"

"Oh, this?" She pointed to her now cat-like eyes, grinning at him. She concentrated, and the color changed, but the shape stayed the same. "The Muggles have a new technique. They call it Splicing. It combines your DNA with parts of an animal, to give you that animal's characteristics. Just bring in a hair or feather from the animal you want, and some centers like the one I went to have generic DNA on hand to use."

"So…you got cat eyes? What for?"

"Well, one because they look cool. The other because it makes me able to see everything a lot better, even in the dark."

"Wicked. Where did you get it done?"

"Down the road from Diagon Alley actually."

"Really?" Harry smirked as a new plan formed in his mind. "Hey Tonks? When's the next meeting?"

"Tonight, why?"

"Can you get close enough to Fawkes to "accidentally" pluck one of his feathers?"

"I could…" She cut herself off as she caught on to Harry's plan. "Oh, that's good. That's REALLY good. Moony would be proud."

**_Through rigorous training…_**

Harry focused again, desperately trying to do what Tonks told him. He focused on his eyes, and then thought of them being a grey color, similar to Sirius'. Then he put that image over the image of his eyes as they were normally.

He felt a small tingling sensation behind his eyelids, and opened them to see his emerald eyes had been replaced by grey ones. "YES!"

"Great job Harry! Let's work on Occlumency now."

_**A new figure will rise from Harry's depression**_

Harry watched as the Order members scurried around Number Four, looking for any signs of him. He stretched his wings and walked up behind the old man. "You won't find him you know,"

Dumbledore turned around, facing the new figure. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean my friend."

"Harry Potter. He's not here."

Dumbledore lost any sense of joviality and stared intently into Harry's eyes. "And why is that."

"The Muggles kicked him out, about an hour or so ago."

"So you are a wizard then?"

"What gave it away old man, the wand on my arm or the phoenix wings on my back?"

"Yes, well…Who are you; you don't look like anyone I have ever seen." It was not a question, more of a command, and Harry wondered if he put some magic into it, as he felt compelled to answer. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought of a cover story yet. But as he stared into Dumbledore's eyes, he caught his reflection in the old man's glasses, and suddenly had an idea.

"I guess I haven't introduced myself. Forgive me, my name, at least what I went by while I was growing up, was Micah Taylor Phoenix. The reason I chose a Phoenix as my Splice was I wanted to honor my foster parents."

"Foster parents? So I assume you have now met your real parents, and you have a different name?"

"A different name yes, but my mother died when I was young, and I only met my father, thanks in large part to you, once."

Harry could see a gleam of suspicion in Dumbledore's eyes, and was glad his plan was working so well. "My birth name is Omega Polaris Black…The son of Sirius Black."

_**Harry Potter and the Black-Phoenix**_

_**Coming Soon**_


	6. Prelude Six: The Hellfire Blades

**A/N: Another prelude for you all. This one, appeared to be perhaps the easiest to do, but at the same time, is the hardest to write. This, ladies and gentlemen, is something I don't think I have seen many of, a Harry Potter/Blade Movie crossover. This is also out of character for me, as it will take place in FIFTH year, rather than Sixth, which is my favorite year to write for. But, I can write for Fifth year just as well, plus I get to keep Sirius alive…**

**Maybe.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA….Sorry, evil moment, terribly sorry. Anyway, time line wise for the Blade movies, this takes place BETWEEN Blade one and Blade Two. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this prelude.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Prelude Six: Harry Potter and the Hellfire Blades.

**_There is a man, who hunts vampires…_**

"What do you want, old man?"

Perhaps the long-bearded man wearing robes of bright purple would take offense to that, but Albus Dumbledore was no fool. He could take comments and take them well, especially when the one giving them could very likely bring him harm without any effort. Instead, he rose slightly, and faced Blade.

"I was sorry to hear about Whistler. He and I were friends." Seeing no reaction from Blade, he continued on. "You know of the Wizarding World, I presume?"

"Kinda have to when dealing with vampires, don't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you do. Do you remember, a few years ago, when Voldemort had rallied the vampires?"

"…yeah, I do. Harder to kill the suckheads when they have wizard back-up"

"He's back. Voldemort has returned."

Genuine surprise, visible even behind his sunglasses, flickered across Blade's face. "I thought the Potter kid had taken him out?"

"So did many others, but due to the rituals he put himself through, he survived until last month, when he used another Dark ritual to get a new body. Now, he is back, and we both know he will convince the vampires to aid him again."

"And you want me to help you."

"No. I want you to help Harry Potter."

_**With his help, Harry Potter must face his destiny…**_

Harry ducked under the approaching blade and brought his own around, hoping to catch Blade off-guard. Instead, Blade leapt over it and pointed his weapon at Harry's throat.

"Not bad kid, but you're still too slow. You might be able to outfight a Death Eater, but the first vamp you encounter will bleed you dry."

"What do you mean?"

Blade pulled the sword back, before turning and sitting in the chair the Room of Requirement had provided. "Vampires are the scourge of the Earth, and wizards have more to fear from them than some Muggles do." Seeing Harry's confusion, Blade went on. "If a Muggle gets bitten, then all that happens is they become a suck-head, and one we can cure now. A wizard or witch on the other hand, stands to lose much more. Namely, their magic. And even when if they get the cure, they don't get it back."

"So you mean that no vampire can use magic?"

"Nope. But, they CAN use superior strength, speed, and stealth to an extent where it doesn't really matter. By the time you try to stun them they already have you in their clutches."

"So, how do I know which is which?"

"Vampires normally have pale skin, although there are some exceptions. The best way for YOU to tell, at least for now while you're in a magic-heavy environment, is the eyes."

"The eyes?"

"All vampire eyes glow in the presence of magic. Not a twinkle like the old man, but a literal glow you can see. The pupils become almost non-existent, and the color spreads throughout their eye." Blade took off his sunglasses, to reveal his own glowing stare. "One of the reasons I wear these constantly. If I'm ever hunting in a magical area, the glow gives me away, so I wear these to hide them."

Harry sat back, conserving his breath as he rested. He ran this new information through his mind, before readying his weapon, and speaking up. "Again?"

Blade smirked, before stepping forward, attacking without warning, just as it would be in a real fight…

_**An unexpected gift…**_

Harry thrashed and moaned as the poison worked through his system. Madam Pomfrey looked on, for once helpless to stop it. "The poison is keeping the wound open, much like what Arthur went through last year, only now the poison is also counteracting the Blood-Replenishing Potions. I can close the wound, but without new blood in his body, he won't survive the procedure."

"What about a transfer?"

The group as one turned towards the Doctor along side the wall. Many had forgotten that she was even there, as she tended to stay out of the way as much as possible unless there was a case she could help. Dumbledore spoke for the group. "What do you mean a transfer, Dr. Jenson?"

"In the Muggle world, we don't have potions, so when someone loses a lot of blood, we find someone of the same type that is willing to donate his or hers to the victim. Do you know what type of blood Harry has?"

Madam Pomfrey spoke up, still working on keeping as little blood from getting out as possible. "Type O. We need to know to figure out what type of potion to use."

Karen shook her head, dropping again. "Damn. That is the rarest type to find. We have to go to a blood bank…"

"He can use mine." Once again, the group turned to one of this year's new-comers. Blade stood against the wall, his face never looking away from Harry's bed. "I'm type O. He can use mine."

Karen looked at Blade, and then smiled. "I need some equipment, or at least the magical equivalent of it. I need something to draw out Blade's blood, and then put in one of the veins AWAY from the wounds…"

* * *

Hours later, as the morning sun started to stream through the windows, the light landed on Harry, and he started to come around. Hermione, Ron, and the Order all gathered around his bedside, hoping to see him awaken. Harry opened his eyes, and the group involuntarily took a step back as they gasped. Harry looked around, about to ask what was wrong, before he caught his reflection in the silver bowl at the side of his bed. He gasped himself, before looking back at his friends.

He had clearly seen his eyes, without his glasses. The fact that he could see without them was not what had made them all react, it was the fact that now, without his glasses, his eyes were glowing, not in the light of the morning sun, but glowing in the presence of magic.

The eyes of a vampire.

_**Will help Harry find a legend…**_

Harry stared at the passage in the book. He looked up towards Hermione, before looking back down and reading a prophecy.

_The Wielder of the Hellfire shall be born…_

_A millennium after the blades separation…_

_Of Lion's Blood and Serpent's Power…_

_He shall unite the blades once more…_

_And he shall be called the Wizard of Nocturne…_

_Though he walks in the Daylight…_

_The Wielder of the Hellfire shall be born…_

_**And become his own.**_

Harry stood tall, robes flowing in the nighttimes wind. He moved with his new speed and strength, dodging and rolling, flipping and spinning. He and the Sword of Gryffindor were one, and he moved as such. Blade looked on, seeing the fluidity of motion that he himself displayed.

"Not bad kid. I think you might actually be ready."

_**Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived…**_

Harry reached into the flames, focusing on all his power to keep reaching, even as he felt them on his skin. He had to get to the blades before Voldemort…

_**Blade, the Daywalker…**_

"Getting wizard help Frost? You really are a coward, to flee death for this pathetic life. I'm going to enjoy slicing you up again."

"The only thing I fear Blade, is that I won't have time to properly enjoy this!" With that, Frost attacked, moving with the speed he had gained from the Blood God, La Magra…

_**Join forces in…**_

_**Harry Potter and the Hellfire Blades.**_

_**Coming Soon.**_


	7. Prelude Seven: Potter's Eleven

**A/N: Hello again everyone. This prelude was inspired by a challenge I read, which will be listed below. It's a kind of crossover I guess, but more like a cross-placement, where I take the plot of one story or movie and place characters from another genre in it. So, here's Potter's Eleven**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

_**THE CHALLENGE: ****Take the movie Ocean's Eleven, and replace the actors with characters from Harry Potter. **_

**_Rules:_**

**_1. Must be Canon as of writing. Any book(s) afterwards can be disregarded._**

**_2. Must be Post-War and Post-Hogwarts._**

**_3. Harry Potter must take the place of Danny Ocean._**

**_4. Ginny Weasley must take the place of Tess Ocean._**

**_5. All but one of the "Ministry Crew", that is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna must be used. You may use them all if you wish, but you can only leave ONE out._**

**_6. Must include one character that we know little about, for ex, Dennis Creevey, or Fleur Delacor._**

**_7. Either Draco Malfoy or Voldemort must take the place or Terry Benedict._**

Prelude Seven: Potter's Eleven

_**When the world turns it back on you after you save it…**_

"Mr. Potter, you were caught attempting to steal Ministry controlled artifacts, in this case, Time-Turners, in order to sell on the black market. While this was your only conviction, you have been indicated, though never charged, in over 20 other burglaries and thefts. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Well, as you said, I was never charged."

"What we are trying to determine Mr. Potter, is was there a reason for this crime, or was there a reason you got caught this time."

"Most of the world views me as a glory-seeker, who claims to have taken down Voldemort. On top of that, my wife left me, and I went into a self-destructive pattern."

"Would you experience a similar pattern, should you be released?"

"She already left me once; I don't think she would do it again."

"And what would you do, upon release? And just for the record, there are many of us who believe you about You-Know-Who."

Harry smiled. He was out.

_**The only thing you can do…**_

"Long time no see Harry Potter." Harry lowered his copy of the _Prophet_, looking at the blonde in front of him. He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Starr?"

"Luna Lovegood can't get past the Department of Games and Sports. How have you been Harry?"

"Fine. You seen him around?"

"Last I heard he was working out of Hogsmeade, taking Pureblood children that think like Malfoy for what they have."

**_Is get your old crew together…_**

"God I'm bored."

"You looked bored."

"I am bored." Ron looked over at Harry. "So what's the plan?"

**

* * *

**

"You two are out of your God-damn minds! Do you have any idea what you're asking? Casino security can NOT be beat, I know, I invented half of it after the war!" Mad-Eye Moody looked at the two in front of him. Seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces, he went on…

* * *

"You ready, oh brother mine?"

"Waiting on you old bean."

"There you go with that old thing again; I'm the youngest by a full minute!" With that, Fred launched his controlled broom, racing even with George's Muggle car. It was an even race, until George lost control of the wheel and accidentally ran over the broom…

* * *

Neville watched the security cameras, until he noticed one of them moving. "Hey, don't…don't touch that."

"Why not?" The agent looked over at the boy in confusion.

"Do you see me grabbing your gun and playing with it?"

"Hey, magic-boy, relax." Neville sighed, before turning around. Working as the bridge between the Muggle police and the Aurors was difficult…

**

* * *

**

"You sure about this Ron? I mean, the man has to be in his 80's, at the least."

"Yeah, but after he got tired of teaching he joined the duel circuit again, and he hasn't lost yet."

Harry watched as Professor Flitwick battled a much younger opponent. "I don't know…" Harry cut himself off as Flitwick sent a charm at his own feet, before he began flipping and jumping around in moves Harry would have trouble doing on a broomstick. With a final spell, he took down his opponent. Harry and Ron both stood, clapping, before Harry turned back to the red-head. "We got a Duelist."

"We got a Duelist."

**

* * *

**

"Now wait a minute, are you accusing me of booby-trapping?"

"Well how about it?"

"Booby-traps aren't Ms. Tonks' style." Tonks and the Auror looked over towards the voice, to discover a red-haired man in robes to the side. "Are they, Nymphadora Tonks, AKA, The Basher."

Tonks smirked, as the man made rubbed his hand through his hair in a distinctive gesture. "Not really."

The man pulled a badge out of his robes. "Padamus Da Grim, Hit-Wizard. Let me guess, single spell-line, transferring one Explosion Hex, under twenty feet?" Seeing the cop nod, he smiled, before turning back to Tonks. "Did you search her for weapons, and I mean REALLY search?" The Auror shook his head, so the Hit-Wizard moved over to Tonks before putting her against the wall.

"Here we go. Careful, I'm ticklish."

The Auror was about to remark about Tonks' humor, before the agent turned to him. "Find the Professor, would you?"

"Who's the Prof…"

"Just find him, alright!"

As the Auror ran off, Tonks turned to the man behind her. "Wotcher Ron."

"Hey Tonks. How fast can you make something with what I gave you?"

Silence for a second, before she turned slightly. "It's done."

**

* * *

**

"I saw you, at the stand. I heard you, outside the washroom, and I smelt you, when I placed my bet. I knew you were here before you did." The aging werewolf turned to the man standing behind him, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

"It's been awhile Remus."

"Why are you here Ron?"

"Box seats, come on."

As the two sat down, Remus pulled out a box of medicine and ate a few pills. Ron watched him, before letting his curiosity get the better of him. "What's the medicine for?"

"New form of Wolfsbane. Experimental, but it should let me keep me human form during the full moon. Tastes better than a potion too." Remus swallowed the pills, before turning to Ron. "I'm out Ron. I have a life now, a home in the country, and a wife waiting for me there, one that doesn't care about my condition."

"We never get out Remus. We stay sharp or get rusty, but never out. You rooting for the Irish side? Seems there Keeper is having some trouble against the Americans."

"He always lets a few in, everyone knows this." Remus watched as another goal was scored against the Irish. "So want to tell me what the plan is?"

Ron smiled, before leaning over and whispering in Remus' ear. The werewolf's eyes went wide, and after Ron had finished and left, he sat there. Watching as the American Seeker stretched out an inch farther than the Irish, grasping a wing of the Snitch in his hand…

**

* * *

**

Harry watched, as Dennis Creevey rode the express from Hogsmeade to London, before accidentally bumping into another man. Harry smiled as the train stopped. He bumped into Creevey, leaving his note and taking the wallet he had stolen, before heading for Diagon Alley…

**

* * *

**

Dennis knocked on the door to the private room, and watched as the door opened to let him in. Sitting at the table was Harry Potter. He smiled, before pulling out the card Harry had left for him, in place of the wallet he had taken.

"You wanted to see me, you could've just asked."

"I wanted to see you work; Colin says you do a good job."

"Yeah, well brothers brag about each other, you know?"

"I do." Harry pulled out a Portkey, with a large 4 p.m. on it, before setting it on the table. "You're either in or out. Right now."

**_Is to take some payback._**

Malfoy spoke into the phone Ginny handed him. "Who is this?"

"The man who's robbing you."

_**Harry Potter in…**_

_**Potter's Eleven.**_

_**Coming Soon.**_


End file.
